The Host Club Is Now Open for Romance
by JG the Great Furball
Summary: Tamaki has been ordered to make Haruhi his bride. Can Kyoya convince Haruhi to marry him instead? And will those meddlesome twins get in the way of his scheming? Set after the end of the anime. Lots of fluff and competition between the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An uninvited houseguest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. This is my first ever fanfiction story, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy :-)

**The Third Music Room, Monday, 3 p.m. **

'Haru-chan!' Huni waved his fork in the air, beaming at Haruhi as she slouched into the elegant music room. 'Look at all the delicious cakes Tama-chan had flown in from France! Usa-chan is testing the strawberry cake, to make sure it's good.' He held up his bunny while munching on a mouthful of cake.

Haruhi's face slumped in wry disbelief as she took in the mountain of cake that was currently occupying every table in the room, most of the floor, and even covering the piano. A tower of boxed cakes were teetering dangerously in front of Nekozawa-senpai's door.

'Eh?' Haruhi muttered, her eyes searching for the other hosts amidst the sea of cake. She spotted Mori effortlessly shifting boxes, presumably full of cakes, into the kitchen, and the twins dancing around Tamaki, who was talking into his cellphone and looking rather red in the face over by the piano.

'Yara - yara,' she said, shaking her head. 'Did he order too much by accident?' she wondered aloud.

'Unfortunately not,' Kyoya said, his sudden appearance beside her making Haruhi jump. 'Our highness has taken it into his head to throw an extravagant party this evening in honor of the Host Club's reunion as a family.'

'A party?' Haruhi said in wonder. It had been almost a week since the Ouran Fair, when Tamaki had almost left them forever. Haruhi had been out of school with the flu after falling from the carriage she had chased him in, into the river. Tamaki's father had mysteriously agreed to give her an 'A' in all her classes so that she could remain at the top of the class. She had tried to protest, preferring to earn the grades on her own merit, but he had assured her that illness was excusable and that as a straight 'A' student, her illness should not prevent her from maintaining the average she deserved.

Kyoya glanced at her. 'Superintendent Suoh has an interest in you, Haruhi,' he observed coolly, as if reading her mind.

Haruhi felt herself blushing as the tall host's glasses flashed white in the sunlight. 'How do you know about -?' she began to ask curiously, but Kyoya simply opened his black notebook and began to write.

'I take it you are staying in the host club, despite your debt being paid off?' he inquired coldly, as if he were asking her about the weather.

Haruhi nodded, wondering what Kyoya was really thinking about. For some reason, the memory of him stealing her away from Tamaki at the Fair's dance sprang to mind. He had returned her to Tamaki with an ironic smile, as if he were only being generous.

'Senpai -' she began. 'Did you really give the management rights of your father's company back to your father?'

His pen stopped moving across the page for an instant, then resumed. 'Hai, Haruhi,' he said calmly. 'I did this to prove a point. I no longer need to paint within the confines of an extravagant frame. Tamaki taught me that. From now on, I intend to serve only my own interests.'

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. 'Demo... isn't that what you've always done?' she asked sardonically.

Once upon a time, she would have faced Kyoya's wrath for such a bold comment, but now he simply smiled and snapped his notebook shut. 'No, Haruhi,' he disagreed pleasantly. 'Before now, I have served the interests of the Ootori syndicate, and in particular, my father, knowing I should not overshadow my older brothers. But from today, I have decided I will serve my own personal interests, regardless of whether this pleases my father.'

Haruhi shivered slightly.

'Unfortunately,' Kyoya paused and pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'I rather suspect my father's wishes are the same as my own. Of course, our goal may be the same, but our motivations are very different.'

Haruhi just stared at Kyoya in surprise. 'Senpai - you don't normally talk about your plans. Did something happen?'

He turned to look at her, his smile faltering slightly. 'Yes,' he said simply. 'You're forbidden to wear the boy's uniform from now on. Superintendent Souh has requested this. You will be allowed to continue to host, however.' He ignored Haruhi's shocked expression and consulted his notebook once more. 'Based on my calculations, I believe a female Haruhi will make our profits increase by roughly seven percent.'

'It's our toy!' cried the twins, appearing like jack-in-the-boxes on either side of her, maniacal grins etched onto their faces. 'What was that about an increase in profits senpai?' Kaoru smirked.

'Maybe he's suggesting we should loan Haruhi out to each host member for a profit. You'll have to stay at our mansion and do whatever we say as our bunny girl slave!' Hikaru declared, his eyes flashing excitedly. The twins cackled in unison, and hovered over Haruhi, whispering things and clawing at her uniform.

'I'm too busy to be your toy this week,' Haruhi said flatly, knocking away the bunny ears Hikaru was trying to slide onto her head. 'I have to study to catch up with the class.'

'You can study at our house Haruhi, nee, nee?' the twins chorused suggestively.

'Superintendent Suoh has already requested that I tutor Haruhi so that she may catch up with her classwork,' Kyoya interrupted. 'And her father is going to be away in Kuruizawa this week, visiting a friend. So with the exception of tonight, I'll be staying at her apartment for the rest of the week.'

The twins froze, Huni stopped chewing, Mori paused in the act of picking up a box, and Tamaki dropped his cellphone with a clatter. 'S - s -staying?' the Host Club King stuttered. 'A - a - at Haruhi's - house?' He turned to stone and crumbled into fine white powder, but no-one noticed. They were all too busy staring at Kyoya, who was smiling at Haruhi.

'Let me guess, you've already talked to my father about this, haven't you senpai?' Haruhi asked, her frosty gaze penetrating Kyoya's guarded black eyes.

'As usual, you are one step ahead of me, Haruhi.'

'Hardly,' Haruhi retorted. 'If I were, I would have made sure that my father refused.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tamaki's Confession**

Thanks Saranha de Angelo for the positive review of the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. Any comments / reviews would be great. Sorry if Tamaki is a little out of character - it was really difficult writing his dialogue. Hope you enjoy it :-)

**The Suoh second residence, Monday, 8 p.m.**

Haruhi endured the twins' cries of 'Kawaii! Kawaii!' and their groping hands on her strapless tulle ball gown, as they exclaimed over how cute she was. Haruhi had been stuffed into the black and white dress against her will by the twins' maids; somehow they had managed to make the dress stick to her flat chest, but this didn't stop her tugging on the material every so often to make sure it stayed up. Tamaki was hovering nearby, strangely subdued for once. Come to think of it, he hadn't called her his 'daughter' since the whole carriage incident, she realized uncomfortably. 'What could that mean?' she wondered silently. She raised her eyes to see Kyoya watching her over the top of his notebook, his mouth set in a grim line. Perhaps he was regretting his offer to tutor her, she decided. After all, she had been rude to him earlier. Telling Kyoya-senpai she didn't want or need his help probably wasn't the smartest move. She was sure he was plotting to invent a new debt for her to pay off, just to exact his revenge. Or worse...

'Haruhi?'

Tamaki was standing behind her, his blue eyes serious for once, his hand extended towards her. 'Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, my lovely princess?'

'Um, senpai? I'm not a customer, you know,' Haruhi said bluntly. 'You don't need to call me 'princess' to get me to dance with you.'

'Ah,' Tamaki said, rubbing his neck with a soft smile. 'You see, I - I wondered, how you would like to me to ask, now that I can't call you my 'daughter,' he said, blushing red.

'You finally worked that out, eh senpai?'

'Hai,' Tamaki laughed nervously. 'I think so. But,' he bit his lip. 'We are still family, aren't we?'

Haruhi laughed, her bright face and lovely smile making the other members of the host club turn and look at her, and some of the regular customers squeal in delight.

She danced with Tamaki, her hand clasped in his, feeling suddenly self-conscious about their proximity. Perhaps it was the memory of tumbling from the bridge in his arms one week ago, or the gentle look he gave her as he gazed down upon her upturned face.

'Haruhi -,' he said gruffly. 'I'm confused, Haruhi. My father - my father has asked me to try and persuade you - to be - to be - my _bride_. I thought it was only fair you should know.'

Haruhi almost stumbled, but Tamaki kept her balanced by pulling her closer. 'Please don't run away,' he begged her. 'I will not rush into another engagement so soon after Miss Eclair, and my grandmother has no knowledge of my father's wishes, so she may not even approve.'

'Tamaki-senpai...' Haruhi was lost for words.

'Haruhi - do you think you could ever fall in love with me?' Tamaki asked, his blonde hair falling gracefully into his warm eyes, his hands tightening over hers. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He was beautiful, and he was so sincere... Tamaki was easy to trust.

'I don't know, senpai,' Haruhi whispered truthfully, her face turning red. 'Could you fall in love with me?' she asked him bluntly, wondering what his answer would be.

'I - I'm not sure,' Tamaki's brow furrowed, his expression slightly fearful. 'I thought of you as my daughter, but now I can see I was mistaken. I worry about you and I want to be near you - I'm not sure what that means. Are we friends, Haruhi?'

She paused, wondering why she felt a bit relieved. What would she have said if he had replied that yes, he could fall in love with her?

'Senpai,' Haruhi sighed, wondering how it was that Tamaki could be so wise about others' feelings, but so dense when it came to his own. 'I chased you when you tried to leave us, didn't I?' She smiled warmly, making his eyes light up.

'Then can I finally have your phone number?' the Host Club King asked, his eyes going round with excitement. In Haruhi's imagination, she could see Tamaki's tail wagging.

'I suppose so,' Haruhi shrugged with a smile. 'I'm surprised you didn't beg the twins or Kyoya-senpai for it.'

'None of them would give daddy your number,' Tamaki said sorrowfully. 'Not even mother. He said I would only misuse it and waste precious national resources when my imagination lost all sense of rationality.'

Laughing, Haruhi looked up at him. 'Kyoya-senpai really looks out for you, doesn't he, senpai?'

The dance ended, and Tamaki made a show of putting Haruhi's phone number into his cellphone. He was occupied for some time in picking a ringtone that would suit Haruhi, and in the end made her record a message instead.

'Say it once more, Haruhi,' he begged her, pressing the record button on his cellphone once again. 'It has to be perfect.'

'I love Tamaki-senpai more than fancy tuna,' Haruhi repeated woodenly, painfully aware that the twins had tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

She sighed, and her gaze wandered to Mori, who was dancing with one of the Host Club's customers, but who was obviously keeping one eye on Huni, who was surrounded by girls holding silver forks, begging to be allowed to feed him cake.

She felt as if she were being watched too, and noticed that Kyoya was leaning against a pillar, for once not writing anything in his notebook. His eyes met hers, his face expressionless, and she wondered how long he had been observing her.

When the clock struck midnight, all the guests began to leave in their limousines, and Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief. She didn't like being out so late on a school night, especially when she had missed so much school last week. She stretched her arms above her head and nearly hit Kyoya in the face as she lowered them again.

'Gomenasai!' she gasped, looking up at him anxiously.

'I'm fine, Haruhi. Incidentally, I've already made it clear to the others that I'm giving you a ride home,' he informed her. 'So please say your goodbyes, as it's getting rather late.'

'Uh, I can get a cab, senpai,' she started to argue.

'I promised Ranka-san I would see that you arrived home safely,' he said curtly. 'I'll be waiting outside.' He turned and walked away, notebook safely tucked under his arm, his coat tails fluttering behind him. Girls called out their goodbyes to him as he passed them by, but he merely acknowledged them with a plastic smile.

Fuming, Haruhi allowed herself to be hugged goodbye by everyone else, and endured Hikaru and Tamaki's usual protests that they should be the ones to see she got home safely, not Kyoya. When she finally escaped, there were only three limos left in the mansion's driveway. Kyoya was waiting in the closest car, already typing away on his laptop.

The drive home was silent, except for the soft classical music playing on the speakers and the soft tapping of Kyoya's laptop keys. Haruhi began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Was Kyoya aware of Tamaki's situation? Knowing the Shadow King, it was very likely. She wished she could ask him, but she was too emotionally drained to deal with his calculated conversation.

'When they pulled up outside her apartment block, Kyoya undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, opening her door before she could move. He gave her his hand and helped her step out into the cool night air, then towed her gently up the steps to her front door.

'Arigato, senpai,' Haruhi smiled, her large brown eyes taking in Kyoya's impassive face and liquid black eyes. He moved his hands to her tiny waist, bending so that his lips were inches from her own. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and her hands moved to his chest to push him away, but he held onto her tightly.

'Normally,' he told her slowly, 'it is in my best interest to keep Tamaki happy. However, do you remember me telling you about my new philosophy?'

Haruhi nodded. 'The self-serving philosophy?'

'I've decided that tutoring you is in my best interest,' Kyoya smiled slyly. 'You're a very interesting girl, Haruhi Fujioka. Almost interesting enough to make me forget that I'm an Ootori. Almost.'

He straightened up and released her, his hands falling to his sides. 'Goodnight, Haruhi,' he murmured, striding confidently away towards his waiting limousine. She fumbled for her key, aware that he was watching her, waiting to see her go inside. Locking the door behind her, she sank down onto the floor in the darkness, her head in her arms. It had been a very confusing day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Calculated Risk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

Here's Chapter 3 - hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading.

**Ootori Residence, Tuesday, 1a.m.**

Kyoya scribbled down the calculations one last time, even though he knew it was useless. The practical part of his brain was urging him to end the game now, to not gamble where winning would only be a pyrrhic victory. Another, newly awakened part of his brain disagreed. After all, hadn't it been Tamaki's fault for showing him that he did have a warm, beating heart after all? He took his glasses off and pinched his nose, annoyed that he was blaming Tamaki. All he needed to do was regain some self-control. He'd already told her too much. This was the first time in his life that he had ever been so reckless.

On the other hand, winning Haruhi Fujioka's heart would be a challenge greater than becoming the heir to the Ootori syndicate. It was just too much for the practical side of his brain to resist. He idly wondered how her lips would taste, still wanting to believe that this strange feeling he had whenever she was near him was just a phase. After all, everyone lusted over someone at some point in their lives. Obviously he was just experiencing an annoying case of hormones. But then why were his feelings so strong? He had wanted to confess to her at her doorstep. He had wanted to never let her go. Frowning, Kyoya re-read the list of pro's and con's he had written.

Pro's:

1. Could be pleasurable.

2. Would possibly regain my concentration at work.

3. Would be fulfilling my father's wishes, making it certain that I inherit the Ootori syndicate.

4. Would stop feeling the urge to avoid the target (Fujioka, Haruhi).

5. Once the target is attained, complete self-control could be regained, and the target effectively provisioned for (re: note regarding target's college funds).

Con's:

1. Tamaki might possibly never recover - could be the end of our friendship.

2. Might be rejected by the target - is rejection and humiliation worth the possible gains?

3. Might find it harder to concentrate on my work if in a relationship.

4. Would be fulfilling my father's wishes, resulting in his attempting to control the target.

5. Hikaru might possibly lash out, and the Host Club could disintegrate if the twins and Tamaki are too overwhelmed.

Kyoya sighed. There was only one way to deal with this situation. He couldn't possibly give up a challenge like this; it would go against his principles. But what to do about Tamaki's feelings? He would have to do what he did best - manipulate everyone around him and put some ideas into Tamaki's head. He couldn't lose Haruhi to Tamaki, but he didn't want to lose his best friend because of a girl either. Hikaru would be angry, but he wouldn't understand his own feelings. Kyoya could easily deal with him.

'Let the game begin,' he murmured softly, and began writing down his plan of action. There was nothing to worry about, he reassured himself. This was simply a calculated risk, no different to many of his business transactions.

**Third Music Room, Tuesday, 3 p.m.**

'Haru-chan!' Huni called out as Haruhi entered the Host Club's salon. The room was filled with roughly half the amount of cake boxes as yesterday, Haruhi calculated.

'We didn't finish all the cake at the party, so I'm eating the leftovers,' Huni told her happily, a bright smile on his face. 'Ah,' Mori agreed.

'Leftovers?' Haruhi raised her eyebrow. The rest of the Host Club had no idea what the word 'leftovers' meant, of that she was sure. In her world, it certainly didn't mean the remaining stock of thousands of yen worth of cake specially designed by the Suoh family's personal pâtissier, flown in from Paris for a dance party.

The twins gleefully accosted her, identical evil grins on their faces.

'Doesn't our toy look pretty in a girl's uniform?' Hikaru teased her.

'We can't let her go home with mother when she looks like this,' Kaoru agreed. 'She's too tempting - even the low blood pressure demon lord won't be able to resist her in such a cute dress.'

'Come home with us, Haruhi!' They both chorused. 'You can sleep in our bed!' They both hugged her until she couldn't breathe.

Haruhi winced. She had been trying to forget that she would be going home with Kyoya tonight. Worse still, Tamaki had overheard the twins and was now growing mushrooms in his corner of despair.

'Ah, my lord, aren't you going to call Haruhi your daughter and demand that mother treats her well?' asked Hikaru, prodding Tamaki in the back with his finger.

Tamaki turned his puppy eyes on the room. 'Not her father,' he muttered helplessly and began growing mushrooms again.

Haruhi was surprised when the twins exchanged anxious looks.

'My lord, what's gotten into you?' Hikaru demanded angrily. Kaoru's eyes grew wider for an instant, then he smiled sadly. Mori and Huni were also giving one another significant looks, as if communicating silently.

'Tamaki,' Kyoya said with a trace of impatience, without looking up from his laptop. 'Are you quite finished growing mushrooms? We need to talk about the budget like two grown-up men, instead of pretending that our extravagant overseas purchases are akin to a mother and father doing common grocery shopping.'

The others looked at him in astonishment, expecting Tamaki to throw a fit of depression, but a light seemed to dawn in Tamaki's eyes. 'I'm a man!' he declared, as though he had just had an epiphany. He looked at Haruhi. 'I'm a man - and you're a young maiden,' he repeated, his blue eyes filled with shock as he stared at Haruhi's uniform.

'Anno...' she began, wondering whether to ask what was going on. She sighed and changed her mind, clamping her mouth shut. They were all so dramatic. Asking questions probably wasn't worth the effort and would only cause more trouble.

It was her first day at Ouran dressed as a girl, and she fingered her yellow dress as she turned her back on Tamaki, and sat down at a table by herself. None of her classmates had been surprised to see her in a girl's uniform, much to Haruhi's relief. Instead, she had been inundated with questions about whether she was still going to be a host, and whether she would still want to entertain girls. Most of the girls seemed to think it was 'moe' that she had hidden her femininity, although one or two were in tears at the news. 'I'll still be your customer, Haruhi,' Kanako-san had told her, her eyes shining.

The biggest surprise had been the number of boys in her class and in the hallways who had asked if they could come to the Host Club after school. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Kyoya, who was now ignoring the others and watching the door, his laptop in front of him and his eyes gleaming in anticipation behind his glasses.

'Probably wondering if he'll exceed his seven percent estimated increase in profits,' Haruhi thought sourly.

Kyoya was thinking precisely what Haruhi had guessed. He had shadowed Haruhi for most of the day between classes, and based on the interest shown by the school, his new estimate was a twenty-three percent profit increase in the short-term, and a sixteen percent increase once the novelty of Haruhi being a girl had worn off. 'At this rate,' he mused silently. 'She'll surpass Tamaki's record as the number one host.'

**One hour later... **

The line that led away from Haruhi's table had grown so long that boys were lounging against the walls of the salon, waiting for their turn. Haruhi was chatting to each new customer with her usual charm, and Kyoya added up the totals as each customer was served. He should have been happy. After all, his estimate had been correct, and the Host Club's profit margin was rapidly increasing. But there was something bothering him. He picked up his notebook and strode over to Haruhi's table. 'Excuse my interruption,' he addressed Haruhi and her guests pleasantly. 'But due to unforseen numbers of guests today, I'll be enforcing a new stipulation. Each guest will only be allowed to talk to Haruhi for five minutes before rotating.'

There were groans of disappointment from the three boys seated at the table. 'If you wish to return tomorrow, you will be more than welcome,' he said politely, giving a small, curt bow before returning to his seat. He could feel Haruhi's eyes boring into the back of his head and he knew why. It was unlike him to do something that could cut profits or upset the guests. However, it had been a practical solution to the line, hadn't it?

He continued to scribble down numbers, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of frustration. Something was still wrong. He looked up to see Haruhi laughing at something one of the boys had said. He placed his hand on her arm and grinned at her when she blushed and jerked her hand away. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he automatically flipped through the pages in his file. 'Sanada-Minato, Class 1-D,' he muttered to himself. 'Son of a Yakuza, average grades, no charm to speak of. A waste of Haruhi's time.'

'What's a waste of Haru-chan's time, Kyo-chan?' Huni had snuck up on him with Mori, and both of them were looking over his shoulder at the file. Kyoya shut the file hurriedly. 'I'm simply checking up on the status of our customers, Huni-senpai,' Kyoya said smoothly. 'And looking out for Haruhi's best interests.'

'Hmm...?' Huni said innocently, a smile widening on his face. 'Takashi,' he said, looking up at Mori. 'Kyo-chan should be careful, ne?'

'Ah,' said Mori.

'Good luck Kyo-chan!' Huni said, beaming.

'Good luck with what?' Kyoya narrowed his eyes as the pair walked back to their table of guests. So they had guessed that his hormones were out of control, had they? He made another note in his file. Embarrassing as it was to be found out, he could use their awareness to his advantage...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chemistry and Naïveté**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of the characters.

Thanks to everyone who's sent me supportive emails and reviewed the other chapters. Chemistry isn't my strongest subject, so let me know if I've made any mistakes. Some of Kyoya's thoughts are in italics. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Kyoya's Limo, Tuesday, 5 p.m. **

The Host Club had stayed open later than usual, thanks to the sheer number of guests, and Haruhi was exhausted, partly from the pressure of Tamaki's eyes following her every movement from across the room as she had entertained her customers. Tamaki had run away from her, blushing, as soon as the Host Club hours had ended, without even saying goodbye.

She glanced over at Kyoya, who was sitting on the far side of the limo's back seat, tapping away on his laptop. It was going to be hard concentrating on her studies tonight, and to make things worse she had to entertain Kyoya. Where was he going to sleep - in her father's bed?

Kyoya looked up from his screen. 'I'll be sleeping on the futon in the living room,' he told her. 'Ranka-san reasoned that any intruders would have to go past me in order to kidnap or harm you.'

Intruders? Kidnappings? Haruhi's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Her father had a worse imagination that Tamaki-senpai.

'They are very similar,' Kyoya agreed, as if he had read her mind again.

Haruhi sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. It was never worth the fight when it came to the other members of the host club. Kyoya was usually better than the others. Better at manipulating people, she added in her head.

The corner of his mouth was curved upwards, as if he was contemplating cracking a smile.

'We've arrived,' he announced, putting his laptop in his bag as the limo parked outside Haruhi's apartment. He opened the door for her, and she stepped onto the pavement beside him, aware that some of her neighbors had come out of their apartments to stare at them.

'Um, senpai?' Haruhi asked.

'You'd like me to send the limo away,' Kyoya said, nodding to his chauffeur.

'Is that alright, senpai?' Haruhi asked politely.

'I can call the limo when it's needed,' Kyoya shrugged, and set off up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment, greeting her neighbors as if he owned the place. She followed him, her face turning red. It was a relief to be inside her apartment, although it was impossible to relax with Kyoya setting up his laptop and books in the middle of her living room.

'Let's start with Chemistry,' he said casually, while she busied herself with the tea. 'You have a test coming up next week.' Haruhi wondered how he had known that as she knelt down on the other side of the small table.

'I can see you're studying the chemistry of... love,' he read, his face showing surprise for just an instant, before he regained his usual composed mask. 'Specifically, the chemicals involved in attraction. Haruhi, please describe what dopamine does.'

'Dopamine is known as the pleasure chemical, because it makes a person feel good,' Haruhi answered, trying to imagine Kyoya experiencing a moment of pleasure that he hadn't meticulously planned in advance.

'And what effect does Norepinephrine have on the human body?' Kyoya asked coldly.

'It has a similar effect to adrenaline - it makes your heart race when you look at someone,' Haruhi replied.

'Ah,' said Kyoya. 'Very good.' He tried not to think about the fact that his heart raced every time he looked at the brunette kneeling opposite him. 'How about phenylethylamine?'

'It's a stimulant that causes sweaty palms, restlessness, heavy breathing and shaky knees.'

Kyoya rubbed his hands sub-consciously on his blazer. 'What happens when all of these chemicals work together?'

'They can cause sleeplessness, elation, intense energy, cravings, loss of appetite and focused attention,' Haruhi ticked the effects off on her fingers as she spoke.

'How are the chemicals triggered?' Kyoya asked quietly.

'By simple things such as looking at someone, or touching their hand.' Haruhi smashed her fist into the palm of her hand. 'Oh, and men can be more susceptible to these effects than women, because men tend to focus more on what they see.'

Kyoya tried not to think about holding Haruhi's hand by keeping his eyes trained firmly on Haruhi's chemistry book.

'Explain the science behind the feeling of obsession,' he asked.

'Serotonin,' Haruhi replied simply. 'It suppresses the logical part of the brain so that the person can focus more on their potential mate.'

'That explains a lot,' Kyoya muttered to himself.

'Senpai?' Haruhi asked.

'On average, when do these stimulants wear off?' Kyoya continued, cursing himself for voicing his opinion out loud.

'Usually between 18 and 30 months.'

Kyoya sighed. 'Well, at least it doesn't last forever, eh, Haruhi?' He smiled at her, but she just looked back, puzzled. 'What do you mean, senpai?'

'No-one should have to endure such absurd emotions for so long,' he replied matter-of-factly.

'You're forgetting oxytocin, senpai,' Haruhi pointed out.

'Ah yes, the chemical that induces a feeling of contentment, calm and security around a long-term mate,' Kyoya said, remembering taking the exact same class the previous year.

'That's why people stay together, isn't it?' Haruhi asked. 'After the passion dies, two people are still connected because they feel comfortable with each other, and they trust one another. Although, I suppose chemistry doesn't make much difference in a high-class marriage of convenience,' she mused, her large eyes growing thoughtful.

'You really do say the most interesting things, Haruhi,' Kyoya murmured.

'Ah, gomenasai, senpai,' Haruhi exclaimed. 'That was rude of me.'

'Everything you just said is perfectly true,' Kyoya shrugged. 'Marriages are merely business contracts amongst the upper class.'

'Wouldn't you like to fall in love one day, Kyoya-senpai?' Haruhi asked, her curious eyes meeting his.

'It would be hard to concentrate on my work, Haruhi. Nothing is more important to me than profit.' He pushed his glasses up and looked back at the textbook.

'That's not true, senpai,' Haruhi said unexpectedly. 'Haven't you shown me before that you're capable of selfless acts? I think you would make a good husband one day.' She smiled radiantly, and he clenched his fist under the table, desperately trying to control his emotions. _Haruhi thought he would make a good husband... now he understood why Tamaki was capable of overreacting to Haruhi's seemingly innocent statements. _

'We're rather alike, wouldn't you say so, Haruhi?' Kyoya mentally gave the dopamine flowing through his brain a swift kick. 'We are both too focused on our goals to let chemicals distract us.'

'Anou... I think that falling in love could be worthwhile,' Haruhi said reflectively. 'My mother was in love with my father, and she still accomplished her goal to be a lawyer. It's just down to time management.'

Kyoya suddenly had an unpleasant mental picture of Tamaki and Haruhi kissing in the music room. _Since when did he have an imagination?_ 'So you're not waiting for college to begin dating then?' Kyoya asked, trying not to let his voice quaver.

'Um, senpai, why are you so interested?'

'I wouldn't want you to be distracted from your host club duties,' Kyoya replied, wishing he could still threaten her with debt. 'Or your studies.'

'Arigato, senpai,' Haruhi smiled. 'It's nice to hear that you care about my grades.'

'I don't,' Kyoya muttered coldly. 'But if you lose your scholarship and leave Ouran, Tamaki will be inconsolable and I will be inconvenienced.'

'Tamaki, hmm?' Haruhi said thoughtfully and Kyoya snapped the textbook shut with a thump.

'I think that's enough studying for one night. Let's eat,' he said, getting to his feet and resisting the urge to stretch his arms above his head. It hadn't escaped his notice that Haruhi had forgotten the honorific 'senpai' when referring to Tamaki.

They ordered food from a local sushi place, and sat down to eat together in silence, Kyoya waging a fierce battle with himself while he devoured wasabi.

'You have an older sister, don't you senpai?' Haruhi asked after a little while.

'Yes, Fuyumi-san,' Kyoya replied. 'And in answer to your unspoken question, she had an arranged marriage to a business partner of my father's. As will my brothers and I when an opportune moment presents itself.'

'Oh,' Haruhi said, chewing thoughtfully. 'Kyoya-senpai - would there ever be any merit in someone of your class marrying a commoner?'

'Why do you ask?' Kyoya asked too quickly, his heart pounding. Could she know about his father's request?

'Tamaki told me that his father has asked him to... date me, I suppose,' Haruhi said awkwardly. 'With the idea that we'll get engaged. I haven't told anyone else, but you are Tamaki's best friend, senpai, and I wondered if you could explain why...' she trailed off, as if uncertain how to finish her question.

Kyoya relaxed, and laid down his chopsticks. 'Haruhi -' he said, his eyes softening slightly. 'You are academically exceptional, you have remarkable insight and you are driven and ambitious. I believe your compassion for others and your common sense are also valuable assets. Superintendent Suoh realizes this, and understands that if Tamaki is to succeed in business, he must find a partner who is rather more pragmatic than his son. But more importantly, Mr. Suoh wants Tamaki to love his wife, just as he loved Tamaki's mother. He is unusual in that regard. As you know, Tamaki feels a great deal of affection for you. If you expressed an interest in him, I assure you that an engagement would quickly be arranged, and you would no longer have to worry about money for college, or anything else,' Kyoya finished, his heart pounding as he waited for Haruhi's reaction to his words.

'Senpai, are you suggesting I marry Tamaki-senpai?' Haruhi exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

'No, but you have feelings for Tamaki, do you not?' Kyoya asked, his dark eyes boring into Haruhi's brown ones.

'I - I see Tamaki-senpai as a friend,' Haruhi said slowly. 'For now, that is the extent of my feelings. I will admit that I was confused for a few hours after he confessed he might have feelings for me, but mainly I was curious about why his father would have decided such a thing. Are you worried I will accept an offer of marriage? I suppose you believe I would be an unsuitable choice, given my status, and the fact I have nothing to offer him.'

_How can she say she has nothing to offer? Kyoya wondered. _'I was simply acquainting you with the reasons for the offer, nothing more,' he replied coolly.

'I see, senpai,' Haruhi laid down her chopsticks, her cheeks pink. 'If you don't mind, I think I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight.'

He watched her as she threw away the empty sushi cartons and walked the few steps to her small bedroom, shutting the screen door behind her. He turned on his laptop, painfully aware that he could hear even the smallest sounds from behind the screen. She was obviously undressing if the sound of her clothes brushing against her skin were any indication. The words on the screen blurred as he began to picture Haruhi in her underwear. _I wonder what kind she wears... he mused. _

Kyoya managed to concentrate long enough to buy some shares in a company he was interested in and field a call from Tamaki, who was convinced that Haruhi would not have enough money to provide Kyoya with dinner.

'I'll bring over some snacks in my limo so that my daughter - I mean Haruhi - doesn't get upset,' Tamaki told him excitedly. 'We can all -'

'I have paid for dinner, Tamaki, and Haruhi has already gone to bed,' Kyoya informed his best friend icily.

'Oh,' Tamaki said in disappointment. 'Guard her well, mother!'

Kyoya hung up without bothering to say goodnight. He had been planning to begin feeding Tamaki certain information, but at the sound of Tamaki's voice, a strange rage had come over him. 'Get a grip on yourself, Kyoya,' he told himself, taking off his glasses.

'Senpai?' Haruhi poked her head around the screen. 'Was that Tamaki calling?'

'Yes,' Kyoya said, his heart rate accelerating.

'He's not coming over here, is he?'

'No, Haruhi, I made sure he won't.' He waited to see her reaction.

'Arigato, senpai,' she smiled, opening the screen door a little further. But Kyoya could only stare, completely distracted, at the sight of Haruhi in a thin pink nightdress that barely covered the tops of her thighs. Her slim legs were a creamy porcelain-white and there was a bow that fluttered at her breast, he noticed vaguely.

'Um, senpai?' Her voice broke the silence, and he realized he had been staring at her chest, his eyes unintentionally revealing all sorts of confidential information.

'Aren't you going to sleep?' she asked, turning her head to one side to observe him better.

_Doesn't she realize how she looks to me in that dress? She_'s _so naive_; o_r is she just completely unaware I could think of her in that way? _'I rarely sleep this early, Haruhi,' he replied, standing up. 'Am I disturbing you?'

'No, not at all senpai,' she said hastily, waving her hands at him. 'I was just concerned about you. Goodnight!'

The screen door was shut once more and Kyoya groaned inwardly. _Now he understood why Tamaki and the twins always wanted Haruhi to dress up...They chose the wrong garments though, he smiled to himself. I'll file that memory under 'Important.' What a fool I am. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forget-Me-Not**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters.

I hope this is alright... it's a bit rushed. Any comments / reviews would be fantastic :-)

Haruhi woke Kyoya in the morning with a cheerful: 'Ohayou, senpai!' Remarkably, the sight of her smiling face and bright eyes had quieted his usual morning temper. He couldn't possibly lash out at her; not after he had upset her last night. He paused midway through his seven o'clock analysis of the stock market to observe her making a bento box for lunch.

'Do you need something, senpai?' she asked in a calm voice, arranging the food neatly.

'Would you make one for me?' he asked, wondering what she would think of his request.

'But senpai, don't you normally eat in the cafeteria?'

'No-one has ever made a bento box for me before. I'd like to try one to determine the source of its appeal, besides the obvious financial benefits.'

Her eyes widened and she had set about making a second box for him, just as he knew she would.

'You can eat it with me, if you like,' she offered. 'It will save you being questioned about it if you take it to the cafeteria.'

'Good idea,' he said cheerfully, pushing his glasses up. 'We wouldn't want people to think we were dating.'

'Senpai?' Her face was blank; impossible to read.

'Forgive me, I'm hardly au fait with commoner's social pleasantries,' Kyoya had smiled mockingly. 'I had simply read that a girl normally only makes bento boxes for her boyfriend.'

She frowned at the box she was preparing, and simply said: 'I doubt anyone would believe _you_ would date a commoner, Kyoya-senpai. It wouldn't be like you at all.'

**Haruhi's Classroom, Wednesday, 12.30 pm**

He waited until the rest of her class had left, and entered the classroom, sliding gracefully into the seat she had placed opposite her, on the other side of her desk.

'Hello, senpai,' Haruhi greeted him. 'Itadakimus!'

'Arigato, Haruhi,' Kyoya murmured after sampling the food. 'You are quite an accomplished chef. My sister...' He stopped, realizing he had been about to supply personal information for no particular reason.

'Fuyumi-san?' Haruhi asked, pausing to listen.

'Yes,' Kyoya said. 'But it's not important.'

'Were you about to tell me that she puts my cooking to shame?' Haruhi asked him, smiling slightly.

'Actually, she doesn't have much experience with domestic work. It is something of a novelty to her,' Kyoya continued slowly. 'She would be quite interested to meet you, Haruhi.'

'But that's very unlikely to happen,' Haruhi shrugged. 'Although it would be an honor to meet Fuyumi-san, senpai,' she added to be polite.

'Perhaps it is not so unlikely,' Kyoya paused again. 'My sister and I are very close. Even though she no longer lives at home, she visits frequently.'

'I see,' Haruhi said calmly. 'It must be nice, having so many siblings to spend time with. I've sometimes thought I'd like to have had a brother or sister.'

'Then I'll have to introduce you to Fuyumi-san,' Kyoya smiled. 'For she has always wanted a younger sister and has few acquaintances of her own. Her husband is frequently absent from home due to work commitments, and Fuyumi-san is left to her own devices.'

'Thank you, Kyoya-senpai,' Haruhi said, unable to mask her astonishment. 'I'm surprised you think I'm a suitable acquaintance for your sister though. What I mean is -'

'My sister is not like my father, Haruhi. In fact, she bears many similarities to Tamaki,' Kyoya smiled. 'She will not care that you are a commoner in the least. In fact, I strongly suspect she will be as enthusiastic about your status as the other members of the Host Club are.'

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. Clearly Kyoya was distancing himself from the group who were enthusiastic about her commoner status.

'I will arrange for us to have tea together,' Kyoya decided._ It will be the perfect way to become closer to her. No-one can resist Fuyumi-san's charm, and I'm sure my sister will let slip various anecdotes about my childhood that Haruhi will use to gain a better understanding of my character. Perhaps we'll make progress as 'friends.' _

**The Third Music Room, Wednesday, 3pm**

'Fujioka-san,' the boy to her right asked her, 'What is your favorite flower?'

'Well, I love the cherry blossoms in spring,' Haruhi smiled, sipping her tea. 'But my favorite flower would have to be... let me see... forget-me-nots.'

'Ah, Fujioka-san, the flowers that symbolize true love. You will never be forgotten by your love,' the boy said enthusiastically.

'T-true love,' Tamaki choked miserably from behind the sofa. The twins were holding him down by his arms so that he couldn't escape.

'My lord, get a hold of yourself!' They cried, and then tumbled to the floor as Tamaki wriggled out from between them, leaping to his feet. 'Ah!' His finger pointed up in the air. 'I shall buy Haruhi forget-me-nots, so that she and I can appreciate the beauty of the delicate flowers together, and so establish a loving lifelong bond that...'

'Your highness,' the twins chorused. They pointed at Kyoya, who was glaring at Tamaki from his seat. 'Please entertain your guests, Tamaki,' he told him coldly, pushing his glasses up. 'They are becoming jealous of your attention to Haruhi.'

Tamaki deflated, and turned his most charming smile on his guests. 'Ah, my princesses, I could never forget you - I simply wondered if you had heard about our upcoming flower festival.'

Kyoya smiled and sent a text message ordering one of his staff to order a bouquet of forget-me-nots for Haruhi. If any member of the Host Club was going to buy flowers for Haruhi, it would be him.

The shadow king looks happy, ne?' Kaoru remarked to his brother. 'What do you think he's plotting?'

Hikaru followed Kyoya's gaze to see Haruhi laughing at a joke one of her guests had told. 'He watches Haru-chan a lot lately,' he said, his eyes widening.

'And he offered to tutor her,' Kaoru added.

'If he had a heart, I would think he has a crush on our toy,' Hikaru shrugged. 'But Kyoya's never given any girl a chance.'

'Hikaru, she's changing all of us,' Kaoru murmured thoughtfully. 'Impossible as it sounds, even the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.'

A painful shadow crossed Hikaru's face. 'He truly - likes - Haruhi?' he snarled.

'It looks that way, doesn't it?' Kaoru said sadly, watching emotions flicker across his brother's face. 'Why else would he volunteer to spend time with a girl, a commoner no less, at her low-class apartment?'

'Haruhi would never fall for Kyoya,' Hikaru said sulkily. 'Our lord has a better chance.'

'Hmm...' said Kaoru thoughtfully. 'But just in case, shouldn't we do something?'

The twins nodded in agreement, and put their heads together to plot. 'No one will steal our toy away from us, Kaoru,' Hikaru whispered, holding his brother's chin in his hand.

Kaoru smiled back and agreed, even though his heart was breaking into a million little pieces. He had willingly given up on Haruhi - he loved her, but he loved Hikaru more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Un-familiar Kyoya**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters.

Kyoya takes Haruhi home to meet his sister. Please review my story - I'd love to hear what you like or don't like about it. Thanks :-)

**The Ootori Mansion, After School**

'Your sister wants to meet me _now_?' Haruhi asked in surprise, when Kyoya's limo drove in the wrong direction.

'Fuyumi-san was as enthusiastic as I had anticipated,' Kyoya answered smoothly. 'Is there a problem, Haruhi?'

'Well - I am supposed to be studying,' Haruhi sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice.

'Our visit won't take long,' Kyoya replied. 'Think of it as payment for my tutoring.'

The Ootori mansion was a stark contrast to the Suoh residence, where Tamaki lived. Instead of rich red walls and gold embellishments, the Ootori mansion was conservative, even clinical, in its appearance. White walls and rugs, white furniture and grey accents, with the occasional splash of color in the various paintings that adorned the walls.

They were greeted by servants who took their coats, and Kyoya led her on a brief tour of the house. 'This central area we are standing in contains meeting rooms for entertaining guests or important clients, the movie theatre, the main kitchen and of course, the dining hall and ballrooms,' he told her. 'In the north wing of the house are my father's quarters; in the east wing, my two older brothers' quarters; and in the south, the servants' quarters. My sister and I used to share the west wing, but since her marriage, I now live there alone.'

Haruhi tried not to appear too overawed as she looked around the mansion. It always amazed her that the rich could be so extravagant. No-one needed this much space. Why on earth would Kyoya want to stay at her two-room apartment when he had his own wing in a mansion?

'Is it always this quiet, senpai?' she asked, to break the deathly silence that smothered her as they walked the hallways.

'Generally,' he shrugged. 'My father and brothers work very hard, and are rarely home.'

'That must be lonely, senpai,' Haruhi said simply, stopping when he turned to look at her.

'Not particularly,' he shrugged. 'I find it peaceful.'

'Ah..' Haruhi gave a weak smile.

'Kyo-chan!' A beautiful girl poked her head out from a doorway nearby and flung herself at Kyoya, arms outstretched. 'I've missed you.'

'It's been two days, Fuyumi-san,' Kyoya said, standing perfectly still while his older sister fussed over his hair and his shirt collar. He shot Haruhi a look of pure evil, as if to warn her there would be consequences if she told anyone about his tolerance of such affection.

'You must be Fujioka-san,' the girl turned to Haruhi, a big smile on her face. She had long wavy hair and bright gray eyes, but unlike Kyoya's, her eyes danced and sparkled in excitement. 'May I call you Haruhi-chan?' she asked politely.

'Of course,' Haruhi said, holding out her hand with a smile.

'You must call me Fuyumi-chan! Oh, I ordered English tea and I had those wonderful little cakes imported from Germany that you like so much, Kyo-chan,' she said, hooking one arm in Kyoya's and one in Haruhi's. She led them into Kyoya's quarters, while Haruhi shook her head in disbelief at what seemed to be an upper-class obsession with importing foreign cake. _What's wrong with Japanese sweets, anyway? Maybe they're just not expensive enough for their tastes... But Huni-chan loves Japanese sweets... so that can't be it. _

'Haru-chan,' Fuyumi said, pouring tea for them. 'What sort of houses do commoners live in?'

Haruhi found her eyebrow twitching. _Did everyone need to call her a commoner? It was rude_. 'My father and I live in a two-room apartment, Fuyumi-chan.'

'Haruhi does all her own housework, Fuyumi-chan,' Kyoya said, biting into a piece of cake.

'Oh?' Fuyumi gasped. 'How wonderful. I've always wanted to try it, but my husband thinks I'm just being silly,' she smiled.

Haruhi slumped slightly in her chair. 'Ano, it's really not that exciting,' she replied. 'Ah, Kyoya-senpai, I didn't think you liked sweets.'

'I don't mind them occasionally,' Kyoya shrugged.

'Why do you address Kyo-chan so formally?' Fuyumi asked Haruhi, a puzzled smile on her face. 'Shouldn't you call him Kyoya-kun? I mean, you seem so close...'

'Huh?' Haruhi blinked. 'We're not close.' She blushed slightly as she caught Kyoya's smug eyes, and realized how that had sounded.

'Demo, Kyoya has never brought a girl home before,' Fuyumi said.

'I'm offended, Haruhi. You say we are not close. Yet you always make such personal observations when you are around me,' Kyoya said silkily.

'Eh... I don't mean to offend you when I make observations, Kyoya-senpai, but sometimes you pretend to be someone you're not,' Haruhi said calmly.

Fuyumi threw back her head and laughed out loud. 'Kyo-chan, she really does know you well! I'm surprised...'

'It was lovely to meet you, Haru-chan,' Fuyumi said later, as they said goodbye on the front steps of the mansion. 'Take care of my little brother. I haven't seen him look this happy in quite some time.'

'Fuyumi-chan,' Kyoya grimaced.

Haruhi grinned at Kyoya as they got back into the limo. 'Did you really cry on your first day of school, senpai?'

He turned to her, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. 'I can easily invent a new debt for you to pay off, Haruhi. See that you don't give me a reason to do that.

'Don't worry, Kyoya-senpai. I won't tell Kaoru or Hikaru,' Haruhi shrugged.

He flashed her the most evil look he could muster, but she just stared right back unflinchingly.

'Haruhi,' Kyoya began, in his most dangerous voice. 'Perhaps, in private, you could drop the 'senpai.'

'But senpai -,'

'Kyoya-kun will do nicely,' he said firmly. 'After all, we're friends, aren't we?'

Haruhi looked at him dubiously. 'If you say so, sen- I mean, Kyoya-kun.'

**Haruhi's Apartment, Wednesday, 8 p.m**

Kyoya struggled through tutoring Haruhi, trying to keep a lid on his ridiculous urges. He was beginning to regret offering to tutor the scholarship student. She kept making cute faces when she needed to think of an answer and it was driving him crazy. She doesn't even need the help, he thought. She knows everything in the textbook.

'Are you okay, sen - uh - Kyoya-kun?' Haruhi's clear voice broke through his thoughts, and he realized he hadn't been paying attention. A wave of heat seemed to crash over him and he felt a blush creeping up his neck. He must have glared at her, an automatic reflex, because she looked slightly alarmed.

'Is it hot in here?' he asked irritably.

'Not really,' Haruhi said, gesturing to the blanket she had wrapped around her body for warmth.

'I see,' he sighed.

'Would you like a drink, Kyoya?'

He nodded and she rose to go to the kitchen. Seizing his chance, Kyoya sent a text message to his driver and just a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

'Who could that be?' Haruhi asked. She turned around a moment later clutching a small bouquet of forget-me-nots and freesia.

'He said they're for me - from you,' she said, staring at Kyoya as though he had slapped her.

Kyoya smiled swiftly, kicking his nerves aside and rising to his feet. 'Do they meet with your approval?'

'What are they for?' Haruhi blinked, clearly not understanding.

'For allowing me to stay here as a guest. I overheard your conversation with your customers, and thought you would appreciate them,' Kyoya said stiffly. _And because I'm so in love with you I nearly messed up a merger today, he added silently. If I don't do something about these feelings, I'm going to make terrible mistakes at work._

'Oh, well, thank you, senpai,' she beamed, her face lighting up with gratitude.

'Kyoya,' he said, his voice cracking slightly. 'You really don't need to call me senpai, Haruhi.' He took the bouquet from her fingers and placed it gently on the table. She looked up at him, her doe-eyes widening just a fraction as he grasped her wrist gently in his fingers. He could feel her pulse quickening through her warm skin.

'Kyoya, what are you doing?' she asked him, frowning slightly.

'I grow tired of tutoring you, Haruhi,' he confessed. 'Let's do something more fun.'

'Well, we could watch a movie, I suppose,' Haruhi said with a shrug. 'I don't really have any though. They're expensive, and I don't often have time. There's a video rental store around the corner.'

Kyoya pressed his lips firmly together, trying not to laugh. 'Actually,' he said wryly. 'That wasn't the sort of fun I had in mind.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Epiphany**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters.

Thanks to everyone who read the last six chapters. The Host Club members are about to confess to Haruhi... please review - I'd love to hear what you think. I tried to get Tamaki's 'serious side' to be realistic, basically with the notion that his integrity would allow him to accept Kyoya's feelings and allow for a fair fight. I hope it's believable! Please let me know.

**In Haruhi's Living Room... continued. **

'Senpai?'

'Kyoya,' he murmured impatiently, using his strength to pull her roughly against his chest and running his hands through her soft hair. He held her chin in the palm of his hand, gently tilting her head back and smiled into her nervous brown eyes. 'You're quite distracting,' he murmured, his lips almost touching hers. 'Especially when you're entertaining boys in the Host Club. It's the first time I've ever considered how I could cut profits, by somehow reducing the number of guests you're allowed to talk to.'

'Kyoya-kun,' she asked, 'are you saying that my entertaining other boys bothers you? I don't understand.'

'Oh, it bothers me,' he snarled softly. 'And just to make sure you can't misunderstand me, like you seem to do with every other boy that asks you out, I'm going to make myself very clear. I -'

The front door burst open, and to Kyoya's fury, Huni, Mori, Tamaki and the twins marched into the room. From the cunning looks on the twins' faces, Kyoya had no doubt who was behind the unexpected visit.

'Haru-chan! We knocked but no-one answered,' Huni said happily. 'Then we noticed the door was unlocked. So we came in. Is that okay?' His childish eyes grew anxious as he saw Haruhi in Kyoya's arms.

'It's our toy!' The twins said gleefully. 'But what's this? Why's the Shadow King holding her to his chest?'

'Tono, mother's been molesting Haruhi!' They chorused.

Tamaki blinked several times, watching as Kyoya gently released Haruhi's chin and wrist, his expression murderous. She pulled away from his chest quickly.

'Mother!' Tamaki wailed. 'What were you doing to my precious daughter - I mean, Haruhi?' He swept Haruhi into his arms and began squeezing her tightly in a vice-like grip. Haruhi could only see Kyoya's face, which was now a tightly frozen mask of self-control.

'Tamaki-senpai?' Haruhi asked, suddenly feeling as if she had done something wrong. 'Please let me go.'

'Not until mother tells me why he was holding you. Were you sick? Did you faint? I know! You were overwhelmed by your feelings for me and the memory of my perfection became too much, so you sought council from my best friend. When his words failed to comfort you, he selflessly held you in my place!' Tamaki swept his arm out with a flourish, his eyes sparkling, and knocked the bouquet of forget-me-nots off the side table.

'What's this?' Hikaru asked, bending to pick up the bouquet.

'Aren't these forget-me-nots?' Kaoru said slowly.

'Did you buy these for Haruhi?' Hikaru asked Kyoya, his grin vanishing and his mouth turning down at the corners.

'He bought them as a thank-you gift,' Haruhi tried to explain. 'Because I let him stay here.'

The twins turned scornful gazes upon Haruhi. 'Kyoya bought you a gift to say 'thank you' for letting him stay in your tiny commoner's apartment? Kyoya?!' Hikaru scoffed. 'I could swallow that story if it were Tamaki we were talking about, but not Kyoya!'

Haruhi knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from feeling angry about the phrase 'commoner's apartment.' Who did they think they were, anyway? Rich bastards.

Kyoya shrugged. 'I bought them for Haruhi because I wanted to give her flowers,' he said evenly. 'You all give her gifts of cake, cellphones and pencils whenever you feel like it, but I'm not allowed to give Haruhi anything? I don't see how that's remotely fair.'

'You've never wanted to give her anything, until now!' Hikaru exploded, dropping the bouquet on the floor. There was a crack as one of the stems broke in half, and some of the petals fluttered onto the ground.

'Well now I do. We are friends, aren't we, Haruhi?' Kyoya asked, smiling slightly.

Six pairs of eyes stared Haruhi down as if she were about to say something profound. 'Um, yes, Kyoya-kun,' Haruhi answered nervously.

'Kyoya-kun?' Hikaru asked in disbelief. 'Since when do you call him that?' he spat. Kaoru lay a hand on his twin's arm. 'Hey, calm down, Hikaru,' he said softly.

Someone cleared their throat. 'I understand now,' Tamaki suddenly stood up, his blonde hair swept backwards and his eyes fiery with passion and sincerity. 'Kyoya - you secretly love our daughter, don't you? And Hikaru -' he turned to Hikaru with a determined expression. 'You are in denial, but you love Haruhi too!'

'Love - Haruhi!' Hikaru choked, stepping backwards hurriedly and bumping into the wall.

'That's - stupid! You've really lost it, my lord,' he sneered.

'Tama-chan,' Huni spoke up. 'Are you sure that Hika-chan is the only person in denial?'

Tamaki looked around, rather puzzled, then brightened up. 'Ah, Mori-senpai, you have a crush on Haruhi too?'

Mori lifted his head to look at Tamaki. 'Mitskuni meant you, Tamaki,' he said quietly, and then resumed looking at the floor.

'Takashi is right,' Huni nodded.

Tamaki's jaw dropped down to the floor and his body turned to stone. Kyoya whipped out his notebook and began writing something.

'I - like - Haruhi?' Tamaki said squeakily. 'I like Haruhi,' he repeated, his eyes beady and round.

'Our lord is having another epiphany,' Kaoru declared bitterly.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and blushed violently, his body suddenly turning red. 'Uh,' he laughed self-consciously. 'Perhaps this was a bad time to pay a visit. It's very late and - uh - uh...' he trailed off. His face also turned an unhealthy shade of crimson, and smoke started pouring out of his ears.

Hikaru was still slumped against the wall in shock, so Kaoru had to find the fire extinguisher and put Tamaki's fire out on his own. Haruhi sighed and started making cups of tea, not really understanding what was going on. She was past the point of even caring. There was no hope of her finding any more time to study tonight, that was for sure.

'Haru-chan,' Huni whispered theatrically, as if he were trying not to break the silence that had descended in the living room. 'Do you have any cake?'

Haruhi smiled and brought out a chocolate and a strawberry cake, with plates, knives and forks. She'd learned to keep an emergency supply in the cupboard at all times, just in case the Host Club stopped by unexpectedly, as they often did.

'Ooh, look Takashi!' Huni said in delight. 'Isn't Haru-chan a wonderful housekeeper? She always remembers the cake. Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You should come and live with me and Takashi. Then we can always eat lots of cake together.' He began devouring the cake, seemingly oblivious to the snow that was starting to pile up in drifts between the other hosts.

Tamaki had draped himself over the table, as flat as a pancake, but Haruhi had kicked him off in order to give everyone tea and cake, and he inflated again, suddenly looking rather serious.

'Kyoya,' Tamaki said in that soft, commanding voice that Haruhi only heard when Tamaki was at his most earnest. 'My mon ami. It would be ungentlemanly of us to let our friendship suffer over a woman's heart - even if that woman is Haruhi, the most lovely creature any of us have ever set eyes upon. We should let the best man win Haruhi's heart.'

'Win my heart?' Haruhi seethed, clenching her teeth as she began to blush. 'You can't just decide that!'

'It's a competition!' Kaoru cheered suddenly, slapping a dumbfounded Hikaru on the back. 'We'll each take turns to seduce Haruhi!'

'S - seduce?' Haruhi spluttered.

Kyoya shrugged at Tamaki. 'As you wish. No hard feelings?'

Tamaki shook his head. 'No hard feelings,' he agreed, his voice shaking slightly.

'What will you do after one of you wins Haru-chan's heart?' Huni spoke up, sounding uncharacteristically serious.

'Ah,' Mori agreed.

'Whoever loses must accept the outcome gracefully, and show some self-control.' Kyoya answered, taking off his glasses and rubbing the lenses. 'As difficult as that may be to accept. Right, Tamaki?'

'Yes,' Tamaki sighed, his blue eyes clouding over briefly. 'Haruhi - the choice is yours, of course.'

'Choice?' Haruhi spluttered. She slumped over, her body and mind too tired to cope any more. 'I'm going to bed,' she said flatly. 'When I wake up, I don't want to see any of you standing in my living room.'

'Ah, our apathetic heroine is back,' Kaoru muttered, glancing at his twin. But Hikaru was slumped against the wall; his face showing an odd mixture of anger, fear and confusion.

'How can I love someone more than you?' he asked Kaoru in a daze. 'It just isn't right!'

'Don't worry Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan. Things will work out and we'll be happy together again,' Huni told them brightly. 'Right, Takashi?'

'Ah,' Mori nodded.

'Let's leave Haruhi alone now,' Huni said, bouncing over to Tamaki. 'Right, Tama-chan?'

'Mm,' Tamaki agreed. 'Haruhi should rest.'

They all shuffled out except Kyoya, who hung back in the shadows. 'Kyoya?' Tamaki said, not turning to face his best friend.

'Yes, Tamaki?' Kyoya replied softly.

'You will play to win, won't you?' Tamaki turned around suddenly, his gaze concentrated on Kyoya. 'Don't give up the first person you've ever loved just to please me. This should be a fair competition, eh Kyoya?' A glimmer of a smile showed on the Host Club King's face.

'I had no intention of giving up anything,' Kyoya nodded. 'You really are quite noble, Tamaki. You have every right to be angry with me.'

'Angry?' Tamaki's smile faded. 'No, but - you could have told me how you felt, Kyoya. Or did you only just work it out yourself?' His blue eyes studied Kyoya critically for a moment. 'So that's it. You still think it's just a phase? Then at least make sure for Haruhi's sake. Goodnight.' Tamaki shut the door behind him, leaving Kyoya standing alone in Haruhi's living room.

He picked up the bouquet of flowers that Hikaru had dropped on the floor and looked around for a vase. He didn't want the flowers to wilt and die. Damn those twins. Were they scheming too?

'There's a vase under the kitchen sink,' Haruhi said. Kyoya looked up, startled to see Haruhi standing back in the living room, now in her nightdress, looking self-conscious.

'You didn't leave with the others?'

'We have an agreement that I will tutor you and stay here for two more days, ne?' He replied, careful not to show any emotion.

Kyoya fetched the vase silently, filling it with water. Haruhi watched him while he cut the stems of the flowers and arranged them artfully.

'I didn't know you were a student of ikebana, senpai,' she said in astonishment.

'My sister used to learn the art,' Kyoya said softly. 'When I was younger, she used to show me the things she had learned, and then when I started school, she would practice making flower arrangements in my room, while I studied.'

'Oh,' said Haruhi. 'That's - impressive.'

'So, are you angry, Haruhi?'

'Kyoya-senpai - was it an act? Were you all putting on some kind of strange performance?'

'No, Haruhi. Everyone meant what they said, including me,' Kyoya told her gently. 'Is that so hard to believe?' He sat down in the living room, at the table, and she sat down next to him, tugging the short skirt down over her thighs.

'It seems - absurd,' she said bluntly. 'As absurd as Tamaki's father wanting me to marry his son.'

'Absurd?' Kyoya gave a short laugh. 'Haruhi,' he paused. 'I didn't tell you this, because I no longer need to abide by my father's wishes, but my father also wants you for a daughter-in-law.'

'Your father?' Haruhi gasped. 'Wants me to - what?' She leapt to her feet in disbelief.

'Haruhi,' Kyoya got to his feet and gently took one of her hands. 'Is it so surprising? I explained to you why the Suoh's think you would make an excellent wife for Tamaki. You are quite special.'

'Kyoya-kun, I'm too young to think about marriage. I want to get into law school and become a lawyer, like my mother. I don't have time for distractions,' Haruhi said, her determined eyes piercing the wall he had built up to protect himself.

'You need money to go to law school,' Kyoya said softly.

'I can get a scholarship.'

'Only for the first year.'

'Then I'll work and save enough money.'

'Can you really afford to study at one of the better schools if you are relying on part-time jobs?' Kyoya pointed out.

'I won't marry for money,' Haruhi said firmly.

'No-one is saying you have to,' Kyoya said sharply. 'However, it would be convenient for you to fall in love with someone who has money, yes? Besides,' he said, confidently drawing her back into his chest and putting his arms around her waist. 'I don't believe you are as opposed to romance as you pretend - before we were interrupted, I'm almost certain you were going to let me kiss you.'

'Kyoya-senpai -' Her eyes were frantic and confused.

'Kyoya-kun,' he corrected her, and leaned in to kiss her, tasting her soft, sweet lips with his own. Their first kiss was slow and gentle, both of them tasting another's mouth for the first time. Kyoya was shaken by the intensity of the kiss; he had never imagined he could feel so elated and passionate.

'Kyoya-' Haruhi whispered when she pulled away. She sounded as shocked as he felt. 'What about - the Host Club? Tamaki?' She took two steps backward and turned her back on him. 'I don't even know how I feel about you or Tamaki,' she said quietly. 'I need time to think.'

'Take your time, Haruhi,' Kyoya smiled, sitting down again and opening his laptop. 'You have until Tamaki and I graduate. Unless of course you're more interested in our little family sticking together. In which case, you may want to decide somewhat sooner.'

Haruhi glared at the wall, the gentle passion of the kiss they had shared vanishing. 'I don't have to pick one of you,' she said, marching to her bedroom and pulling the screen door open with unnecessary force. 'And I didn't ask for your charity, either.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kiss, Kiss, 'Don't' Fall In Love...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters. Kyoya has offered to help me buy the rights, but in exchange I have to write a finale where he ends up with Haruhi. _

_Prepare yourselves for a Host Club event to end all other events. Shamelessly fluffy and probably way too long. I'm actually kind of nervous about this chapter - if readers don't like anyone but Kyoya putting their hands on Haruhi, I am probably going to get hate mail. 'Takes a deep breath.' Enjoy... or not. :-) P.S. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story or sent private message comments to my email address. You have no idea how appreciative I am. _

'Haru-chan!' Huni beamed at her from his usual table as Haruhi entered the room. She had contemplated not turning up to the Host Club meeting, but the twins had grasped hold of her arms in their classroom and frog-marched her to the third music room, wicked grins on their faces. Hikaru had sulked all day, until Kaoru had whispered something in his ear and he had brightened up. Haruhi had a feeling she wasn't going to like whatever it was they were planning.

'Haru-chan! Haru-chan!' Huni left his table and hugged her waist. 'Can I be the first one to kiss you?' His innocent eyes met Haruhi's suspicious ones.

'What do you mean, Huni-senpai?'

'Our kissing booth!' Huni pointed excitedly at a pink and yellow booth that had been set up in the middle of the music room. Mori was busy painting a sign that said: 'Kisses from Haruhi, 5000 yen each. One per customer.'

Haruhi slumped over, grimacing. _What was wrong with these boys, anyway?_

The twins laughed manically and sandwiched her between them, their arms around her waist. 'Haruhi! You have to kiss us first! Then we'll protect you from the other boys!'

'Kyoya-senpai, don't tell me you approve of this?' Haruhi glanced sharply at the boy writing something in his notebook.

'Well, it will increase our profits,' Kyoya said thoughtfully. 'Besides, we're only allowing people to kiss you on the cheek, after all.'

'I won't do it,' Haruhi decided bluntly.

'Haruhi,' Tamaki appeared and lifted her chin in his elegant fingers. 'My passionate kiss will make you realize who your Prince Charming really is!' He was actually sparkling, Haruhi noticed with mild interest.

'Senpai, have you been working on your charm factor?' she asked.

'Charm factor?' Tamaki gaped at her.

'I think the sparkles could work well on the customers, but don't you think it's a little much?' Haruhi asked, as the twins laughed at Tamaki's crestfallen face.

'She's immune to your charm, my lord,' Hikaru said gleefully.

'I wouldn't say immune, more like oblivious,' Kyoya said thoughtfully.

Tamaki inflated like a balloon, and they all watched while he floated upwards gently, then popped with a loud bang. Sticky Tamaki-residue covered the floor, the walls and the ceiling of the music room.

'Why does he always have to make such a mess?' Haruhi grumbled under her breath, not noticing the shrewd look Kyoya gave her.

'I think you'll find it's in your best interests to participate, Haruhi,' Kyoya continued. 'We're only having this kissing booth because we need to pay for the repairs to the carriage you drove carelessly, when you were chasing after Tamaki.'

Bristling with anger, Haruhi wanted to shout, 'And who told me to go after him, anyway?' But Tamaki was back in his corner of depression growing mushrooms, and she really didn't want to deal with his puppy eyes today.

'Fine,' she sighed. 'At least I don't have to wear anything silly.'

**One hour later...**

Her cheeks burned in shame as yet another nervous boy leaned in with his eyes shut. _Why had she agreed to this again? It was Kyoya's fault. _She felt unwelcome lips grace her cheek and turned eyes like daggers on the raven-haired boy who was overseeing the kissing booth from a nearby table. He looked deceptively calm, but her sharp eyes noticed a muscle twitching at the corner of his mouth and the slim fingers that were gripping his pencil just a little too tightly.

'And now for the main event!' An over-excited Tamaki had hold of Renge's microphone. The Host Club kissing booth will be closed to the public so that a competition may take place!'

Renge snatched the microphone back from Tamaki. 'That's right! For the first time ever, the Host Club is going to play the: 'Kiss, Kiss, You Lose!' Game. This beautiful game was thought up by none other than the Hitachiin brothers, famous for their 'brotherly love' acts.' She pointed a finger at the twins, who were in each others' arms, gazing adoringly at one another. 'You are a genius, Hikaru,' Kaoru whispered to his brother.

'All my best ideas are inspired by you, Kaoru,' Hikaru whispered back.

'Hikaru -' Kaoru gasped.

'The game will work thus - each male host will try to win the heart of Haruhi Fujioka by kissing her in whatever way he chooses,' Renge continued after the screaming had died down. 'Then we ask you, the beloved fans, to vote on the 'best kiss.' Oh, and the photos will be available next month as part of our 'Girl vs. Boy - the Best of Haruhi' collection.'

There were more screams and a round of applause from the guests. 'But why is it called 'Kiss, Kiss, You Lose?' someone shouted.

'The game is named: 'Kiss, Kiss, You Lose,' Renge said, 'because... uh... twins? Why is it called that?' She asked the Hitachiin brothers.

'Because in this game, there can be no real winners,' Kaoru said cryptically, looking meaningfully at Kyoya and Tamaki. 'Everyone will lose something.'

'I see,' Renge shouted in excitement. 'The pain of watching a rival kiss the apathetic heroine will be the greatest disappointment of all in this game of love!'

Haruhi made up her mind; she had gone along with all of their crazy ideas until now... but this time they'd gone too far. There was only one solution. She ran for it, dodging Tamaki's outstretched arms, Mori's leap into the air and Kaoru's attempt to trip her up. Bun-bun hit her in the back of the head, but she didn't stop, her eyes glued on the door. She could make it... just a little bit further. There was a gasp from the crowd and Haruhi suddenly saw a body blocking her way. Before she could change course, she had run into a pair of warm, familiar arms. Someone's mouth tickled her ear. 'I suppose I should be flattered - you didn't run away when _I_ tried to kiss you.'

Kyoya put his hands on her slim shoulders and held her at arms length. 'Maybe the kisses will help you make up your mind?' he suggested, a calculating smile on his face.

'I've already made up my mind,' Haruhi said stubbornly. 'Let me go!'

'Haruhi, please participate,' someone in the crowd shouted. 'It's only for fun!'

'Please, Haruhi. You'll look so cute.'

'Haruhi, please. Please, Haruhi!' More people in the crowd of guests were pleading with her, and she found herself surrounded by people who separated her from Kyoya. She felt lost as he disappeared, and she was pulled back to the kissing booth by the crowd. _You'll get to kiss Kyoya again... her brain offered in compensation. You liked it, didn't you? _

'I'm first!' Huni exclaimed excitedly, jumping up onto the kissing booth's countertop. He leaned in and kissed Haruhi's cheek, making a sucking noise as he did so. The crowd laughed and cheered and Huni grinned at a nonplussed Haruhi. 'Can Bun-Bun kiss you too?'

'Uh, sure,' Haruhi sighed, her eyes seeing stars as Renge took a photo of Bun-Bun kissing her cheek. 'Kawaii!' Renge shrieked into her microphone. 'It's impossible to say which photo is cuter, Huni or Bun-Bun kissing our beloved natural rookie!'

'Do I have any pre-orders for the photo book?' Kyoya spoke up, smiling slightly. He was immediately surrounded by guests. Haruhi scowled at his back. She'd always known Kyoya couldn't resist making a profit at her expense, but she would have something to say to him about this.

'Takashi - it's your turn!' Huni said cheerfully.

'Ah,' the quietest member of the host club said, obediently crossing the room to stand opposite Haruhi, who was starting to feel nervous.

'I'm too tall,' Mori said solemnly. He scooped her up in his arms and set her on the countertop, as easily as if she were a child. He leant forward to kiss her cheek, but Haruhi was so nervous she moved her head to help him. Their lips met briefly, by accident, and she felt Mori's head jerk back in shock. His eyes reflected Haruhi's bewilderment. She could have heard a pin drop in the room, but instead she heard what sounded like Kyoya's pencil snapping in two.

'Haruhi!' she heard Tamaki choke.

'Uh,' Mori stepped backwards, his hand on his neck. 'Sorry,' he muttered.

'Takashi, you kissed Haruhi!' Huni exclaimed. 'Was it nice, Takashi?'

'Ah,' Mori nodded honestly, not helping the situation.

Haruhi was blushing so hard, she was sure that someone could have fried an egg on her face.

'How come you never kiss _me_ like that, Takashi?' Huni asked wickedly, his childlike eyes brimming with amusement.

'You never ask, Mitskuni,' Mori replied, his expression serious, but a glimmer of a smile at the corner of his mouth, as if he were sharing a joke with Huni.

Renge was now taking photographs as fast as she could, and more customers were badgering Kyoya for pre-order receipts.

'My turn!' Kaoru stepped up to the kissing booth counter, leaning over it to look at Haruhi, who was taking refuge on the other side.

'Heh,' Haruhi laughed awkwardly, her legs telling her to run away fast.

Kaoru smiled sadly, and gave her a brief, chaste kiss on the mouth before Haruhi's brain could process the idea of running away.

'You didn't seem to mind Mori doing it,' Kaoru shrugged a little sheepishly. Somewhere in the room, Haruhi heard another pencil snap in half.

'Kaoru!' Hikaru ran over to his brother's side, clutching at Kaoru's blazer, and staring between him and Haruhi, as if he wasn't sure which person to be more upset about.

'And now for the three rivals!' Renge called into the microphone, ditching her camera for a moment. 'These three popular hosts all want Haruhi for their very own! But who will triumph? First up - the confused twin called Hikaru. Who does he love more - his twin brother - the love of his life, or the gender-confused girl who opened the door to his heart?'

Kaoru gave Hikaru a little push toward Haruhi, who was starting to feel as if she were trapped in some sort of weird dating game. _This has to be a nightmare. I'll wake up soon. _

Afterwards, she told herself that this conviction was the only reason she hadn't tried to run screaming from the room again. Hikaru was shaking as he put his arm around her, and for a moment, looking into his eyes, so like his brother's, yet so unlike Kaoru too, Haruhi felt a pang of pity and curiosity. She hadn't thought about kissing much, but Kyoya's kiss had somehow changed all that. It was nice to be kissed, she mused. And a part of her was curious about how she would feel after Hikaru and Tamaki had kissed her.

Hikaru was hesitating, uncertain what to do, so Haruhi smiled up at him encouragingly. He leaned in so quickly that their noses bumped together and he kissed her chin before he found her lips. It was a very wet, clumsy kiss. All she could think was that she was embarrassed, and that the kiss was nothing like the soft, confident kiss Kyoya had given her last night. She pushed him away, breathing quickly, trying not to look at the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

'Am I a bad kisser?' he mumbled.

'Hikaru got rejected! Clearly his kissing skills aren't up to par!' Renge cried through her microphone. 'Do I have any girls here who would be willing to help Hikaru improve his kissing technique?'

There were more screams of joy and Haruhi put her hand up on Hikaru's shoulder. 'You're a good kisser,' she comforted him. 'It's just embarrassing to be kissed by all of you.'

'Oh,' said Hikaru, his anger melting away. 'I guess it would be kinda embarrassing. Well - anyway, didn't you find that kiss a bit weird?'

'Yeah,' Haruhi nodded. 'It was kind of... awkward.'

Hikaru grinned at her. 'Maybe we're not really ready for that yet,' he said gruffly.

'Mm,' Haruhi nodded, knowing that Hikaru meant that _he_ wasn't ready for that yet.

'I can help you with your kissing technique, Hikaru.' A soft voice spoke up from behind Haruhi.

'Kaoru!' Hikaru turned and hugged his brother. They held one another tightly, and looking into Kaoru's eyes, Haruhi became aware of exactly how much it had cost Kaoru to watch his brother kiss someone else. In a way, she was relieved. Hikaru was a loveable, fascinating friend, but even after that kiss... no, _especially_ after that kiss, she couldn't see him being anything _more_ than a friend.

'Next up, the Host Club King himself! Tamaki Suoh!' Renge had to scream to make herself heard over the crowd's cheers.

The blonde prince stepped up to the kissing booth, smiling and exuding charm. But his smile faltered slightly as he took Haruhi's hand. She noticed his palm was clammy and his pupils dilated. 'Haruhi -' he murmured, leaning forward slowly. She felt her thoughts speeding up again. _Tamaki's going to kiss me. What will it feel like? Will I feel more after he kisses me, like I did with Kyoya? Will Kyoya be jealous? Does he ever get jealous? What if I find I like Tamaki better than Kyoya? Tamaki's so disarmingly honest and kind. But Kyoya is... _

Her next thought was cut off by Tamaki's gentle kiss. She could feel his passion and his desperation in the kiss, his emotions overwhelming and frightening her. His lips were soft, just like Kyoya's, and they made her mind go blank. She was just like the piano keys beneath his gentle fingers, and he was playing her better than anyone else could. Without thinking about it, she kissed him back, relishing the feel of his lips against hers.

'The kiss has been returned!' Haruhi heard Renge announce. 'Tamaki Suoh isn't the Host Club King for nothing!'

Breaking away fast, Haruhi covered her eyes with her fingers, trying desperately to get a grip on her emotions. She didn't want to look at Tamaki or Kyoya; some strange part of her felt like she had betrayed Kyoya. But Tamaki... goofy as he was, would always be Tamaki. She loved him in some way she hadn't figured out yet. _Did she love him as a friend? Friends don't kiss one another like that. _

'Haruhi,' a cold voice cut into her thoughts. Strong hands tore her small palms away from her face, revealing Kyoya's emotionless features. 'Are you alright?' he asked. 'Perhaps this really has gone too far.'

Haruhi began to tremble. _Was he talking about the kissing booth or their very private kiss last night in her apartment? Did he regret kissing her?_

'Relax,' he said gently. 'You reacted precisely how I expected you would when Tamaki kissed you. It's nothing to worry about.' For some reason his words were reassuring, even though they didn't make much sense.

'May I take my turn?' he asked indifferently, as if he were asking her to fetch another teacup for a guest.

Haruhi shut her eyes, knowing her ordeal was almost over and another, smaller part of her, realizing that the anticipation of this moment was the only reason why she was still taking part in this ridiculous competition.

Kyoya's mouth touched hers like a feather brushing lightly against her skin. It sent electric shocks running through her body, and made her heart race. Butterflies sprang to life in her stomach and he crushed his mouth more forcefully against hers. When they broke apart, Haruhi had lost track of time and they were both breathing heavily.

'A hot kiss from the Shadow King - a real contender to Tamaki Suoh's passionate moment with the natural rookie!' Renge yelled in triumph. 'What's certain is that Haruhi Fujioka will no longer be gender-confused after this memorable day!'

_She had that right..._ Haruhi thought dazedly. _It was going to be difficult to forget she was the only girl in the Host Club after this..._

Kyoya was still standing in the same position, his eyes scrutinizing her face. Haruhi swallowed hard and looked at the floor. _If Kyoya kept looking at her like that it was going to be hard not to jump on him and start kissing him all over again. She really didn't understand it. On paper, Tamaki was sort of perfect, apart from his goofiness. But then, she was used to dealing with her father, who was very similar. It really wasn't annoying or a problem. So why did Kyoya, who was so.... difficult... have this effect on her? She was having trouble breathing, just thinking about him. What had happened to her? Normally she would have shrugged this off as nonsense and gone home to study. _

'The votes are in!' Renge cried, interrupting Haruhi's thoughts once again. 'And the Host who will be crowned the winner of the 'Kiss, Kiss, You Lose!' game is...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Grand Commoner-For-The-Day Mission! (Part 1)**

_Thanks again for the reviews :-) Sorry it's been a week or so since I posted last. I've been struggling a bit with this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC or any of its characters sadly :-( _

**The Third Music Room**

'And the winner is... Tamaki Suoh! Renge yelled hoarsely over the screams of the audience. 'The Host Club King retains his title as the number one host! Only he can make the natural rookie kiss back!'

'_Only Tamaki can make me kiss back?'_ Haruhi glanced at Kyoya as two boys grabbed her arms and marched her over to Tamaki's side. Kyoya watched, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, his arms folded neatly in front of him. His fists were loose and his stance relaxed. To the rest of the world, Kyoya appeared perfectly at ease with the outcome. To Haruhi, he looked upset. After all, at a time like this wouldn't Kyoya normally be taking notes, getting more customer photo orders or checking his profit margin?

'Ah, Haruhi,' Tamaki was trying to get her attention. His smile felt like a laser beam, pinning her to his side. 'Isn't it wonderful? We were truly meant for one another. I feel this outcome is a subtle yet significant foreshadowing of our love, don't you?'

'Foreshadowing? Like the hints given about a future event in a book or a TV show?' Haruhi asked flatly.

'Yes!' Tamaki flung his arms out in the air. 'Obviously this is a sign - a sign that you will realize your feelings for me!' He gazed at her hopefully. He was sparkling again, Haruhi noticed. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

'That's - what's the word?' Haruhi mumbled to herself. 'Ah!' She exclaimed, smashing her fist on the palm of her hand. 'Ludicrous!'

Tamaki exploded, his head shooting off like a rocket through the ceiling and bursting through the roof of the school. An enormous column of smoke could be seen rising from where he had crash-landed in the school grounds and there was a stampede as the customers ran from the music room. 'He landed in the rose garden!' Someone yelled from the crowd. Moments later, the room was empty, save for Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Haruhi.

'The twins went with the customers?' Honey asked Mori, tugging on the taller boy's jacket.

'Ah,' Mori replied.

'To taunt Tamaki, no doubt.' Kyoya was looking out of the windows at the scene below, where the crowd were hauling what was left of Tamaki out of a hedge. 'The repairs to the music room ceiling and the school roof are going to be expensive,' he sighed, pushing his glasses up. 'As well as the new roses that will have to be imported from England. They are not in-season at the moment, which will make their cost significantly higher.'

Haruhi sighed. 'I'm going to have to pay for all that, aren't I?' she asked, already knowing the answer.

'No,' Kyoya said, smiling nastily. 'This time, it was purely down to Tamaki's foolishness. _He_ will be the one to pay.'

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. 'But -,' she started to argue, remembering all the times Kyoya had added the destruction caused by Tamaki's fits to her debt.

'Kyo-chan! Haru-chan!' Honey interrupted. 'Since everyone's gone -' he hesitated. 'There's no one to eat the winner's prize!'

'Winner's prize?' Haruhi asked, just as Mori wheeled a tray of cakes out from the kitchen.

'Maybe -' Honey said thoughtfully. 'Maybe if we leave them too long they'll go stale. That would be terrible, ne, Takashi?'

Mori nodded.

'If they go stale, Usa-chan will cry,' Honey said slowly, holding Bun-bun up so that the bunny could see the cakes. 'You wouldn't want Usa-chan to cry, would you, Haru-chan?' He gave Haruhi his cutest pout.

'You should eat the cakes,' Haruhi smiled. 'Tamaki-senpai won't want to eat all of them, and it would be a shame to waste them!'

Honey cheered and sat down with Bun-bun and Mori to eat cake, leaving an awkward silence between Kyoya and Haruhi.

'Haruhi,' Kyoya rocked on his heels, and shoved his hands into his pockets. 'I feel this is a fortuitous time to abide by my new philosophy. I could stay to ensure this mess is cleared up and the customers go home satisfied, as I normally would. However, this would mean it would be unlikely we would spend any satisfactory amount of time together this evening, and would put us both to a great deal of trouble. In light of this, I suggest we leave while we still can, wouldn't you agree?'

'Senpai?' Haruhi asked, feeling surprised.

'Can I trust you two will handle this?' Kyoya asked Mori and Honey.

'Mmm!' Honey nodded vigorously, his mouth full of cake.

Ah,' Mori agreed.

'Excellent,' Kyoya turned on his heel and strode away, tucking his notebook and laptop into his bag as he walked. 'Come, Haruhi!' he called after him.

'I'm not a dog,' Haruhi sighed in annoyance, frantically gathering her things and racing after him. His strides were so long she had to sprint to catch up to him.

'Couldn't you have waited?' she asked him, catching her breath outside the school entrance.

'Time waits for no man, Haruhi,' he smiled down at her. 'Or woman,' he added. 'In any case, we are precisely four minutes and thirty-two seconds behind schedule,' he said, glancing at his watch.

'What do you mean?' Haruhi asked crossly. 'What schedule?'

'The schedule I made at lunch,' Kyoya said, opening his limo door for her. 'Please step inside the limo, Haruhi,'

As Haruhi stepped inside, she wondered how Kyoya could have predicted that they would be left alone together at that particular time.

'Are all of us host club members really that predictable?' She asked the question out loud, curious to see Kyoya's reaction.

'Haruhi.' Kyoya's smile reminded Haruhi of those fancy silk-headed razor blades she had seen advertisements for at the mall. 'You really do see things in an interesting way, don't you?'

**The Hitachiin Residence, Inside The Twins' Bedroom**

The twins sat side by side on their bed, gleefully watching Tamaki's tantrum for entertainment. The Host Club King was beating the thick carpet with his fists and toes, tears streaming down his face, his mouth screwed up in a wail. 'Haru-hiiii!' he moaned.

'Ah, his highness has been like this for an hour,' Kaoru observed.

'Ever since he discovered Kyoya and Haruhi's disappearance,' Hikaru said sourly. 'And found he couldn't get a hold of them on their phones.'

'Do you think our lord realizes he's in our room?'

They both looked at one another and cracked up, holding onto one another's clothes while they laughed. They stopped abruptly, their eyes meeting.

'I'm glad you'll be mine for a little longer, Hikaru,' Kaoru whispered.

'I'll always be yours, Kaoru,' Hikaru whispered back fiercely. 'Even after we meet someone - else.' They both bowed their heads. Neither could deny that something had changed, but it wasn't any worse or any better - just different.

'We should get even with Kyoya for his trickery,' Hikaru said suddenly, raising his head to look at Tamaki. He stole our toy and made our lord cry.'

'Our lord's always crying over Haruhi,' Kaoru shrugged. 'Besides, Kyoya won her fair and square, didn't he? Why don't we try and beat him at his own game for once?'

'Huh?' Hikaru looked surprised. 'At his own - game?'

'Yes!' Tamaki sprung to his feet, the tears gone and a radiant smile in its place. 'We will have a new competition! It will be known as the 'Grand Live-As-A-Commoner-For-A-Day-Contest!'

'You mean you were aware of our conversation this whole time?' Hikaru glared.

'And -' Tamaki proclaimed excitedly, completely ignoring Hikaru - 'this time Haruhi will be the judge!'

The twins glanced at one another and cracked identical evil smiles. 'That sounds like fun!' they chorused.

**Outside Haruhi's Apartment, 10 p.m.**

'Did you enjoy yourself, Haruhi?' Kyoya asked.

'Ano... the food was delicious!' She smiled up at him radiantly and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

They were standing on Haruhi's porch while she fumbled in her bag for her key. Impatiently, Kyoya produced his own key and unlocked the door. 'Your father gave it to me in case of emergency,' he answered her unspoken question.

They had spent the evening at a restaurant owned by a business partner of Kyoya's. He had wanted Haruhi to be treated like royalty, even thought he suspected she wouldn't notice whether she got special treatment or not. He had been correct; she had been oblivious to everything but the food and his occasional attempts at conversation. Overall, it had gone as well as it could, he decided. But he had yet to make his final move, and his nerves were getting to him. He cursed his limitations as a teenage boy; his feelings were in danger of upsetting his plans, although he had taken care to factor them into his revised risk assessment.

He had armed himself with the essentials needed for a romantic evening. After several hours of research online, he had concluded that these items should be a romantic movie, popcorn to share and a small gift. He produced them from his school bag one by one, and solemnly handed each item to Haruhi, who looked rather puzzled.

'I understand what the movie is for,' she said after a minute. 'But somehow a teddy bear doesn't really seem like your style, senpai. And did you really buy this?' She held up the plastic packet of microwavable popcorn.

'I was told it would be appropriate for a commoner's limited cooking facilities,' Kyoya replied, starting to feel rather worried. 'I checked you had a microwave.'

'Ah,' Haruhi sighed, slumping over. 'Commoner's cooking facilities, eh? Well, thank you - for the bear,' she said, looking at it again. 'It's very cute,' she smiled, straightening up.

She dropped the bear carelessly on the table when she went to the kitchen to make tea, so that it's ear was pressed against the wood, its soft arms and legs sprawled out. Kyoya whipped out his notebook, writing an 'X' next to 'Bear' on a list headed 'Gifts.' 'Should've bought the legal dictionary,' he muttered in frustration.

The movie's plot was so predictable it reminded Kyoya why he rarely watched films these days. He found himself wondering if the producers could have planned their budget more efficiently, to improve the special effects. Haruhi kept glancing up at him, wearing the same puzzled expression she had used on the popcorn.

'Is there something wrong, Haruhi?' he asked eventually, frustrated that things weren't going as he had planned.

'No,' she said, quickly snapping her gaze back to the screen.

He shrugged and reached for the popcorn, and felt his fingers brushing hers. They both looked up at the same time, their hands still touching, and laughed.

'Gomenasai,' she smiled.

He hesitated for an instant, then seized his chance, wrapping his fingers around hers.

She caught her breath and her cheeks flushed lightly pink. They continued to watch the movie, their hands clasped awkwardly over the popcorn bowl.

That was when the kissing started. Kyoya swallowed hard as he watched the two leads share a passionate kiss on the hood of a car. Haruhi's fingers felt clammy and he was suddenly very aware of his own body. He blanched as the woman's shirt came off. Normally he would've enjoyed it, but for some reason he felt pressured and hot.

'Do you want some more tea?' Haruhi asked suddenly, getting up. Her face was red, he noticed.

'Please,' he nodded, and followed her to the kitchen. He leant against the cool kitchen counter, watching her make the tea.

She handed him a mug, their fingers touching briefly as she did so, then somehow the mug was on the counter, his arms were around her and they were kissing. He wasn't entirely certain what had happened and for once he didn't care.

**Commoners' Shopping Mall, 10 a.m. **

When Kyoya woke up, he found himself sitting on a bench in the middle of a shopping mall, with no memory of how he had come to be there. The last thing he remembered was sharing a passionate goodnight kiss with Haruhi. He blearily pushed his hair out of his eyes, feeling a strange sense of deja vu. He reached for his wallet, hoping it would be there and came up empty-handed.

'Tamaki!' he snarled, getting to his feet and turning his death-glare on the first person he saw - a familiar brunette in a pink dress...

**(To be continued...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Grand Commoner-For-The-Day-Mission Part 2! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - sorry I kept you waiting for this one. I've been editing a book and had to put this aside for a little while. I'll update with the third part of the contest this week, promise! _

**Commoner's Shopping Mall - The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord wakes up... **

'Ah, Kyoya-kun, you're awake.'

Haruhi hunkered down and looked into Kyoya's eyes, her petite face too close to his own for comfort.

'Did you call me Kyoya-kun?' he asked sharply, his heart thumping. 'Last night - did we...?'

Her cheeks blushed pink, and she stood up quickly, nervously playing with the bag in her hands. 'Yes,' she said awkwardly.

Kyoya sighed in relief. 'It wasn't a dream then.' He smiled, pushed his glasses up and stood up straight in one fluid, graceful motion.

'Tamaki-senpai said something about a contest and dragged us both here. I think he called it something ridiculous - like the Commoner-for-the-Day Contest - something like that,' Haruhi reflected, her hand on her chin. 'All five of them are wandering around the mall like idiots. Well, probably not Mori-senpai,' she shrugged.

Kyoya chuckled. 'Ah, I see how it is. You didn't by any chance think to grab my wallet and phone as we were being dragged away, did you?'

'Here,' Haruhi said, reaching into her small tote bag.

'Excellent,' Kyoya cheered up as he took his belongings. 'You are always reliable, Haruhi.'

'Are you hungry?' she asked him, as they wandered through the mall. She was suddenly aware of how they looked together. Kyoya wasn't just attracting attention because of his expensive clothes and clueless questions about commoners, but because he was a good-looking boy, and she looked like his girlfriend. Girls and women alike stared at them as they passed by, and Haruhi heard quite a few of them whispering to their friends. She ignored them, preferring not to know what they were saying. 'Probably that I look out of place walking next to him,' she mused calmly.

They stopped at the same burger joint they had eaten at last time, but this time the situation was different, Haruhi noticed. Kyoya paid for the food and he made sure they sat alone. He moved his legs so that they were entwined with hers under the table, and in between bites he asked her how she had slept, which college she wanted to go to and what her favorite music was, amongst other things. Haruhi answered all his questions, unable to hide her astonishment. He wiped his hands on a napkin when he had finished eating, and took her hand in his, holding it across the table. His fingers were warm and gentle, and he smiled as if he were happy.

'Aren't you going to take notes, Kyoya-kun?' Haruhi asked after a while.

'Notes about what?' he asked, squeezing her hand.

'About the answers I gave.'

'I only do that when I see no point in remembering the details,' Kyoya shrugged. 'In your case, I will simply put my memory to good use.'

'Oh,' Haruhi said, looking down at her plate.

'Although I may write some notes at home, just to be on the safe side,' he added. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

'Kyoya-kun,' she said in surprise. 'You've changed.'

'Perhaps I've just never been in love before,' he murmured, without thinking.

'In love?' Haruhi asked, her eyes widening.

Kyoya couldn't breathe as he looked at her. _Was he really in love with Haruhi? He had known he had feelings for her, but he planned on being able to detach himself from the situation if he had to. 'If she doesn't want me anymore...'_

**Video Game Store, Commoners Mall**

'Which one shall we buy, Hikaru?' Kaoru asked, picking up a couple of games from the shelf. 'I like quite a few of these games.'

'They're too easy,' Hikaru complained. 'We get through them too quickly.'

'We should just buy more of them then.' They shrugged at one another, then nodded as if they had made a silent decision.

'Eh? All the games in the store?' the cute girl behind the counter repeated, blinking. 'Is this some kind of joke?_' _

'No, no joke,' Kaoru replied. 'Can you deliver them to our mansion? It'll be too much to carry.'

'Yeah, right,' the girl laughed, her dark eyelashes sweeping her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. 'As if guys your age would have that kind of money!' She giggled helplessly, bending over and clutching her sides. 'Ow, that hurts!'

'What would you know?' Hikaru retorted. 'We're - the Hitachiin brothers!' Hikaru and Kaoru linked arms, pushed their faces close together and turned their 'host' smiles on for the girl's benefit.

'Never heard of you,' the girl scowled, her eyebrow twitching. 'I don't care if you're cute, incestuous twins! I have stuff to do!' She turned her back on them, picking up a small hand-held machine. 'Heh, heh,' the twins sniggered, and shuffled after her, peering over her shoulder as she stuck sale price-stickers onto various DVD's.

'Stop following me,' she complained grumpily.

'You can be our new toy, if you like,' Hikaru cackled into the girl's ear.

'Just while our old toy is on loan to a low-blood-pressure-demon-lord,' Kaoru hissed in the girl's other ear. The girl jumped a mile, and stuck a 2035 yen price tag on Hikaru's forehead by accident.

'_Eh? Only 2035 yen?' _Kaoru burst out laughing.

'What's your name, rude girl?' Hikaru asked angrily.

'Iori Chihiro,' the girl frowned, putting her hands on her hips. 'What're your names? Oh wait, don't tell me - baka!' She pointed a slim finger at Kaoru. 'And yarichin!' She pointed at Hikaru and laughed loudly.

The twins feigned tears. 'Oh, how cruel - what a heartless, insensitive girl, Hikaru,' Kaoru wailed. 'I'll protect your beautiful soul from her evil words, Kaoru,' Hiikaru whispered back as they embraced.

'Eh? Weirdos,' the girl huffed, marching away, her left fist clenched.

'She's immune, Hikaru!'

Hikaru cracked an evil grin. 'Kaoru - we've found our commoner trophy!'

**Burger Joint, Commoner's Mall... 'Love?' **

'There you are!' a loud voice said, before a cute bundle launched itself into the booth. Honey and Usa-chan were closely followed by Mori, who sat down silently, nodding at Haruhi and Kyoya, who both dropped each others' hands as if they were holding hot potatoes.

'Haru-chan! Look what Takashi bought for me!' Honey brandished a full size katana across the table, and Haruhi jumped backwards, flattening herself against her seat.

'N - not cute!' she stuttered, watching Honey wave the katana around in mid-air, beaming and laughing.

'Mitsukuni,' Takashi said in a low voice. 'Lower your weapon.'

'Ah, gomenasai!' Honey said cheerfully, putting the sword down. 'It's beautiful, nee?'

'Uh...' Haruhi trailed off, not wanting to upset Honey with her real opinion.

'You can put on a demonstration at the next hosting session,' Kyoya said, scribbling in his notebook. Haruhi peered over the table to see him drawing a miniature Honey brandishing his katana at his younger brother, Chika-kun, followed by the words 'heartfelt brotherly conflict = moe.'

Kyoya snapped his notebook shut when he saw her peeking, smiling serenely in the face of Haruhi's frown.

'Kyo-chan,' Honey said, sipping on the strawberry ice-cream shake the waitress had just brought to the table. 'Aren't you going to try and win a commoner trophy?'

**Pet store 'Maru-maru' **

'Ah,' Tamaki pressed his face up against the glass. 'So - cute...' he whispered longingly at two evil-eyed rats.

'Cute?' a little girl next to him asked. 'They're rats, so they're nasty!'

'There is beauty in all things!' Tamaki declared, offering a rose to the pigtailed little girl. 'Some show their beauty on the outside, but others carry their beauty on the inside. Very few people are fortunate enough as I am, to have both!'

'Wah! Mommy, he's har - harassing me!' the little girl wailed. 'Just like you warned me!'

'No, no!' Tamaki jumped backwards, waving his hands in front of him. 'You've got it all wrong!' The mother led the girl away by the hand, glaring at Tamaki, who stood frozen to the spot.

'Are you okay?' asked a timid voice from behind Tamaki. A plain girl wearing an oversized sweatshirt had witnessed the whole thing. 'Maybe you were just a bit too exuberant, y'know?' she suggested, twisting her fingers in the end of her long ponytail as she spoke.

Her hair was dark, but her eyes were a piercing green, laced with flecks of yellow. 'Cat!' Tamaki said woodenly, pointing a finger, his mouth falling open as if on a hinge.

'Hmm, that's what everyone calls me,' the girl said shyly, twisting her ponytail again. 'How'd you know?'

'Eh...' Tamaki shook his head, trying to get his brain to work. 'Your eyes...' he answered simply.

'You're not from around here, are you?' the girl asked curiously, then blushed. 'Ah, I'm sorry! How rude of me!'

She turned to walk away, but Tamaki grabbed her by the arm. 'Wait,' he said. 'Would you mind playing a game with me, princess? You see, I need to find a trophy...'

**Burger Joint**

'Eh?' Haruhi repeated sourly.

'Tamaki said we should each find a commoner girl and practice dating her for the day. The owner of the girl who has the best time wins!' Honey explained cheerfully. 'I didn't pick anyone - but I already have Takashi to look after.'

'Ah,' Mori agreed, polishing Honey's new katana.

'Owner?' Haruhi muttered furiously. 'Just what do you think commoner girl's are, anyway?'

'And what is the purpose of this contest?' Kyoya asked. 'Don't tell me, whoever wins must be most suited to dating a commoner like Haruhi, correct?'

'That's right Kyo-chan!' Honey nodded enthusiastically.

'Hmm,' Kyoya said thoughtfully. 'In that case, yes... Haruhi - why don't you be my pet for the day?'

'Pet?' Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. _Some things never changed..._


End file.
